El cambió de vida
by Sakurita-princess92
Summary: Ella, nunca pensó en como cambiaria todo, desde esa noche en el bosque. Donde alguien le rompio el corazón. Él, frío y sin sentimientos aparentemente que odia a los humanos. Nunca penso en como le cambiaria la vida al enamorarse de ella. .Lemon. Aveces
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo!!! :)

Este es el primer fic de Inuyasha que hago... És de la pareja Sesshomaru/Kagome. Por si las dudas.

Bueno antes de empezar, me gustaria aclarar unas cosas. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, mientras que no sean insultos...

Me gustaria que me dijeran donde cometí errores para poder mejorar y hacer el fic más al gusto de todos. Va a estar narrado desde el punto de vista de Kagome y Sesshomaru, alternativamente.

Aclaraciones:

POV ?¿ : narrado desde el punto de vista del personaje.

blablabala : narración normal.

. blablabala- blabalab. : dialogo.

Antes de comenzar me gustaria aclarar otra cosa.

Disclammer: La serie de Inuyasha, asi como sus personajes, no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia. Eso si esta historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

**POV Kagome:**

Es una noche muy bella... Me dije mirando el cielo estrellado con luna llena, desde mi saco de dormir.

De repente empecé a escuchar una serie de sonidos, sabiendo quien los hacia preferí arroparme más en el saco y hacerme la dormida.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que decidí quedarme permanentemente en esta época. En parte fue para quedarme al lado de Inuyasha, aunque, ahora no se que hubiese sido mejor. Inuyasha no me quiere, eso lo se, pero aun tengo una pequeña esperanza. Ya que aun recuerdo el día que me pidió que me quedara con él. Por algo seria ¿no?

Disimuladamente mire por todo el campamento donde esta vez nos quedábamos a dormir.

Sango dormía, al igual que Miroku, Shipo y Kirara. Por lo cual solo podía ser alguien el causante de los ruidos. Seguramente era Inuyasha.

Como me picaba la curiosidad, decidí seguirlo desde una distancia prudente, para que no me viera.

Cuando estuve segura de que no me veía, me levante y comencé a seguirlo.

No se por que pero en ese momento tuve una extraña sensación, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

Diciéndome que solo eran cosas mías, lo seguí, internándome en el bosque.

Avance por arbustos, árboles y otras cosas que obstaculizaban el camino, asta que escondiéndome en el tronco de un gran árbol, podía escuchar unos murmullos, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más claros.

No podemos seguir así. Sabes que esta situación me hace daño. Yo te amo, pero... tú... no estoy segura de que sientas lo mismo.- decía con voz trémula alguien, que por la voz que se me hacia además muy conocida, era de mujer.

Kikyo... no digas eso. No quiero hacerte daño pero... estoy un poco confuso, solo eso.- contesto otra voz.

En ese momento sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco. Si la mujer era Kikyo... la otra persona era Inuyasha... no habia duda. Sintiendo que me ganaban las ganas de llorar, decidí seguir escuchando, de una vez por todas asta el final.

Pero Inuyasha, me duele tener que decirte esto... pero no es a mí sola a la que haces daño, con tu indecisión. Mi reencarnación también te quiere. Y no es justo para ninguna de las dos.- decía Kikyo con decisión aunque con un deje de tristeza.

No digas más.- pidió Inuyasha mientras que acercaba a la miko muerta a su cuerpo y la abrazaba fuertemente, cosa correspondida por ella.

Solo te pido una cosa... Di que me quieres...- dijo Kikyo.

Inuyasha cogió en sus manos la cara de Kikyo y acerco

sus labios a los de la mujer, para fundirse en un apasionado beso, lleno de amor.

Te quiero... no, no solo te quiero... yo te amo, a ti y no a Kagome.- decía Inuyasha después de tremendo beso.

Pues demuéstramelo, tomándome...- murmuró con voz ronca la miko muerta a su amante Inuyasha.

Lo que tu me digas, preciosa...- dijo Inuyasha para seguir con sus juegos de caricias.

¡No! Esto no podía estar pasando... pensé a la vez que me marchaba de ese lugar, causante de mi corazón roto, a cualquier otra parte donde no pudiera verlos otra vez, para que no me causaran dolor.

Mientras que corría, sentí como las lagrimas asta ahora retenidas salían en torrente por mis ojos, haciendo su recorrido por las mejillas.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo sin dirección alguna, y la verdad, ya no me importaba, todo por lo que habia luchado estaba perdido... te odio, no sabes cuanto te odio a ti y a Kikyo, Inuyasha.

Poco a poco, sentí que las energías se me iban. Después de tan larga carrera, donde me caí varias veces, llenándome las piernas de sangre al igual que por mi cabeza caía un poco de sangre ya seca de una caída, en la cual me di en la cabeza.

No pidiéndome sostener con mis propias piernas, me caí y quede de rodillas en el suelo, húmedo de ese bosque.

Sacándome momentáneamente de mi sufrimiento, sentí como los arbustos de un lado mío se movían, rápidamente busque en mi espalda el karkaj de las flechas, pero en mi descuido de salir del campamento no lo cogí.

Bien, eres muy lista, Kagome. Me decía a mi misma a modo de burla. No se te ocurre otra cosa que olvidar las flechas y el arco, para defenderte.

De los arbustos, salió una especie de youkai. Tenia el pelo verde y la cara... más horrenda que habia visto en mi vida. Dios, los dientes eran amarillos, tirando al negro y su cara parecía con pellejos y también de color verde. Su cuerpo era muy gordo y seguramente pesado. Además desde la distancia en la que estaba, podía oler su mal olor, imagínate si se me acercaba más.

Pero que tenemos aquí. Pero si es una linda flor, para ser desflorada...- decía con ironía el monstruo verde, sacando una sonrisa lujuriosa y pasándose su lengua azul por los labios.

¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ, SANGUIJUELA ASQUEROSA!- grite con todos las fuerzas que mi garganta adolorida por el llanto me daba.

Pero, no seas así, ricura. Tu y yo nos la pasáremos bien, muy bien...- decía mientras se acercaba a donde estaba yo indefensa, sin fuerzas para moverme ni nada para defenderme.

Llego asta mí y con una de sus asquerosas manos, me levanto la barbilla para unir sus labios rasposos y malolientes a los míos, con tanta fuerza besaba que me rompió un labio.

Yo intentaba quitármelo de encima, sintiendo como ahora si, todos los sueños que tuve se esfumaban de uno en uno, con mi inocencia, siendo mancillada.

Sentía que no iba a aguantar más antes de darme por vencida y dejar que el destino lo decidiera todo.

De pronto el peso del asqueroso monstruo verde salió de encima de mí.

Mire a mi alrededor aturdida y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi salvador.

Era...

**POV Sesshomaru:**

A estas horas ya estaban todos durmiendo. Rin, Yaken y Aun, hacia rato que se habían dormido.

Mire a Rin, que dormía tranquilamente y me volví a preguntar, que impulsos hicieron que aceptara que viajara conmigo.

Yo odio a todos los humanos, pero, con esta niña no me pasa lo mismo, ella es la excepción... pero ante todo hay que aclarar algo, ella no me atrae físicamente, más bien es un amor fraternal, como el de un padre a un hijo.

Volví a mirar mi brazo derecho... ese que antes habia perdido, gracias al despreciable de Inuyasha y su mujercita. Ya hacia tiempo que lo volvía a tener, gracias a una vieja bruja youkai, que consiguió traerlo de vuelta.

Miro alrededor de todo el campamento, asegurándome que no hay nadie y después miro al cielo, quedándome como hechizado por la luna.

Ella y yo somos muy ligados. No por algo, su diosa es pariente mía.

De pronto noto la presencia de ella... mi cita de esta noche.

Me levanto del tronco de árbol, donde estaba apoyado y voy a su encuentro.

Como sabrán soy hombre y eso conlleva algunas cosas... que necesito calmar si quiero seguir con mi propósito y matar al engendro de Naraku.

Dejando previamente a Yaken vigilando, ya que gracias a la patada que le he dado se a despertado, me acerco al lago donde ella y yo acordamos vernos.

Sesshomaru... pensé que no venias...- oí la voz melosa de una mujer youkai.

Sabes que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo... Hin.- le dije mientras la besaba con pasión abrasadora a lo que ella gustosa correspondía.

Hin, una youkai zorro, de mas baja categoría que yo, pero toda una fiera en la cama y una gran entendida en el arte de amar. Por algo la frecuentaba. Ella hacia bajar el calentón que traía encima. Y sin riesgos de embarazos, ya que la "pobre" era estéril.

OH, Sesshomaru... más duro...- decía Hin entregándose a la lujuria del momento.

Jeje... eres una viciosa...- le respondí entre beso y beso, a la vez que salvajemente le quitaba lo poco que cubría su cuerpo.

La cogí por las caderas y girándola, para que me diera el culo la hice mía de la manera más bruta posible, a la vez que el ambiente se llenaba de los sonidos guturales de nuestra sucia unión.

Una vez acabe me despedí de Hin, secamente y me fui dejándola satisfecha como a tantas otras féminas.

* * *

¿Que tal les parecio? Se que deben de haberse quedado todos picados por el misterioso personaje que salva a Kagome...

Y no, no es Sesshomaru.

Si quieren saber más, esperaros hasta el proximo capítulo. Aunque ya os he aclarado que Sesshomaru no és.

Y si, aqui Sesshomaru tiene vida sexual. XD

Diria que nos vemos, pero mejor dijo que nos leemos a la próxima.

Feliz año nuevo tardido!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas!!!

Gracias por sus comentarios a: XtinaOdss, Mikane y Lady Death06.

Contestando a alguna de sus preguntas:

- ¿Quién habrá salvado a Kagome? Pues eso se verá ahora.

- Sesshomaru sera un poquito diferente en este fic. Ya que como comente antes se veran algunas "aventurillas" de él.

Antes de comenzar, que ya se me olvidava:

Disclammer: El manga de Inuyasha, asi como sus personajes le pertenecen a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo cojo prestados algunos de sus personajes para el fic, sin animo de lucro ni nada raro, pero el fic si que es propiedad mía.

Aclaraciones:

- balabal - (hablar)

POV ?¿ : desde el punto de vista del personaje.

_/blabal/_ algún efecto de sonido.

/balabal/ cambió de lugar.

Pues eso es todo!! Espero que sea de su agradó!!! XD

* * *

POV Kagome:

- Tú...- pronuncie sin poder creerme todavía lo que mis ojos veían.

- Si, yo.- me contestó la persona que menos esperaba en esos momentos de desdicha, Naraku.

Olvidando por un momento la traición de Inuyasha, noté que había algo raro con el aura de Naraku. No sé que era pero... como nunca había confiado en él, era mejor ir precavida.

- Te he dejado muda. ¿No? No todos los días té salva tu enemigo. Ah, y no cal que me des las gracias por salvarte. Lo hice con gusto.- dijo él como si de una conversación amena se tratara.

He de admitir algo. Era verdad. Me había dejado muda. Y ¿Desde cuando me hablaba de tú a tú, sin peleas de por medio? Más bien estaba petrificada en mi sitio. Aún no salía de mi asombro y es que la situación no podía ser más irónica y lamentable.

Ja. Me intentan violar y no viene otro aparte de mi mayor enemigo a salvarme... Ni siquiera Inuyasha ha venido y él juró que me protegería. ¿Por qué?

Notó la sensación tibia de una solitaria lagrima escurriéndose por mi mejilla.

En un acto de esconderla me froto la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Pero parece que no a servido de nada ya que una lagrima tras otra se escurren por mis mejillas sin poder contenerlas.

Me detesto a mi misma por no poder ser más fuerte y menos llorona, cabe agregar.

- Tus lagrimas no valen el sufrimiento que Inuyasha te hace pasar, Kagome.- me dice Naraku, filtrándose con la acción que menos me esperaba de él, un cálido abrazo.

Sin poder contenerme explotó en sollozos y lamentos, recibiendo en su lugar palabras de consuelo y apoyó.

- Él no vale la pena. ¿Qué viste para estar así, Kagome?- me pregunta sin romper el abrazó.

Lo odio... lo odio.... solo dios sabe como lo detestó. ¿Sabes que vi? ¿Quieres saberlo no? No hay problemas. Ha alguien se lo tendré que decir tarde o temprano ¿No?- le pregunto intentando buscar respuestas donde no las hay y dándome tiempo para asimilar los hechos y decirlo todo.

- Dime, cuéntamelo todo y desahógate.- me dice él.

- Sabes, él me dijo que siempre me protegería. Y que me encuentro a cambió... dolor, soledad y sufrimiento. Por un amor imposible, alimentado de falsas promesas y esperanzas, que poco a poco, ha ido desgarrando en silencio mi corazón. Y yo me he callado, ¿sabes? Esta noche, él ha salido de forma misteriosa del campamento y yo lo he seguido, para encontrarme a Inuyasha y Kikyo revolcándose en la hierba y jurándose amor eterno. Lo odio... No, no, los odio. Ya no tengo razones para vivir, sabes por que ¿no? No puedo volver a mi época tampoco por que ya nadie me queda allí. Hace poco mi abuelo murió de vejez y poco después en un viaje escolar se murió mi hermano, y luego la casa se incendió y murió mama. Entonces dime, ¿quién me queda? Nadie.- le confieso a mi enemigo deshaciéndome del abrazo.

Naraku me mira largamente. Con una expresión seria, pero para mi sorpresa con preocupación brillando en sus rojizos ojos.

Que insólito acontecimiento.

El frío y sádico hanyou preocupado.

- Tengo un trato que ofrecerte. Ven conmigo y sabrás más. Y no te preocupes conseguiremos vengarnos de ellos.- me dice.

¿Voy con él o no?

Inuyasha no me quiere y ya no me queda nadie en casa.

Así que, que mas da si yo desaparezco o no.

Nadie se preocupara por mí, ahora.

Tomando internamente mi decisión, con la promesa de venganza, decido irme con mi asta ahora enemigo.

- Trato hecho.- le dijo mientras me acercó a él.

Me toma suavemente de las manos y recitando unas extrañas palabras, los dos desaparecemos en una luz lila.

POV Sesshomaru:

Que a gusto que se queda uno después de un buen polvo.

No hay nada mejor que unas youkais expertas en el arte de la "cama" para desahogarse uno a gusto.

Vuelvo tranquilamente a donde deje descansando al resto del grupo.

- Ya he vuelto, Yaken.- anuncio mi llegada de ese modo a mi sirviente.

- ¿Dónde ha estado, amo bonito?- me pregunta el monstruo sapo-verde.

Que pesado que es. Siempre meciéndose donde no le importa.

Cojo una piedra del camino y silencio a Yaken con ella, dejándole un chichón en la cabeza.

- ¡Au!- se queja.

En ese momento llega a mi fino olfato el olor de la sangre.

Pero esa sangre no es de cualquiera.

Esa sangre me resulta familiar.

Ahora reconozco a quien le pertenece, es de ella.

Si, la compañera del estúpido hanyou, alias medio-hermano.

Tengo que reconocer algo. Su olor me abruma. Jamás había sentido, asta que la conocí, un aroma tan dulce como el de ella y su sangre.

Se me hace como afrodisíaco en los sentidos.

Nunca he conocido a hembra con ese olor como ella, Kagome.

Al menos creo que así se llama.

No se cual es ese sentimiento que siento por ella.

¿Puede ser deseo?

No lo se... pero me avergüenzo de ello.

Yo como un poderoso y frío taiyoukai, sintiendo esa atracción por una humana.

Eso es algo que no pienso admitir jamás.

Pero es verdad.

Saliendo de mis cavilaciones, me percató de que Yaken me mira con un interrogante en la cabeza y de pronto recuerdo que sentía el olor de su sangre.

-¡Yaken, ahora vuelvo! ¡Cuida de todos!- le digo, antes de desaparecer por los árboles con mi súper velocidad.

¿Y el estúpido de Inuyasha?

¿Por qué no lo huelo con ella?

Esas preguntas rebotan una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mientras que guiándome por su olor, avanzo por el oscuro bosque.

De pronto captó otro olor al lado de ella.

¿Naraku?

¿Qué? Eso no me lo esperaba.

Con un afán protector que no se de donde me ha salido, corro más rápido, captando el olor de la sal.

¿Ella esta llorando....?

¿Y si Naraku la esta atacando?

Llego asta donde están ellos... y para mi sorpresa, me encuentro con la escena más paradójica del mundo.

Ella y él tienen las manos juntas y de pronto desaparecen en una luz lila.

Entro en donde estaban ellos dos, antes.

Sintiendo unos inexplicables celos hacia ella.

Recorro el área y doy con un horrendo ser verde, que ya ha muerto.

Huele también a ella.

¿Será que Naraku la ha salvado de este ser?

¿Y Inuyasha?

Él nunca se separa de ella.

Más furioso que nunca, regreso al campamento y sin una palabra más, me tumbo a intentar dormir un par de horas.

Ya mañana les haré una visita al grupo de ella.

Y si hace falta les contare lo que vi... solo para hacer enfurecer al idiota.

/En otro lugar/

Ya había salido el sol en el horizonte y un grupo, formado por un pequeño youkai zorro, una exterminadora de demonios, un monje y un gato mágico, iniciaban el día sin saber aún con las sorpresas que les esperarían.

El pequeño zorro de nombre Shipo, fue el primero en despertarse y tallándose los ojos miro alrededor de él.

Por otro lado en el mismo lugar, el monje de nombre Miroku, también se levantaba, acompañado de la exterminadora, Sango y del pequeño gato, de nombre Kirara.

- Buenos días, Sango.- dijo el monje a la vez que tocaba a Sango en un lugar prohibido.

/_Plaf/_

Retumbó por todo el lugar el sonido de una tremenda cachetada.

- Monje pervertido. Usted nunca aprende.- le contestó Sango después de la cachetada al monje pervertido, con la cara roja de la rabia.

- No soy yo. Es mi mano que tiene vida propia.- se intentó excusar el monje, mientras se tocaba la mejilla con la marca de una mano en rojo.

- ¡Sango! ¡Miroku! ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Kagome?- preguntó interrumpiendo la discusión Shipo.

Miroku y Sango se miraron simultáneamente y después miraron alrededor suyo para verificar lo escuchado. Las cosas de Kagome seguían en el campamento, pero como les dijo Shipo, no había ni rastro de ella ni de Inuyasha.

- Nosotros no lo sabemos, también nos acabamos de levantar.- contestó Miroku.

En ese momento de entre los arbustos salió Inuyasha tan campante, pero ni rastro de Kagome.

Inuyasha tomó rumbo hacia ellos y ellos dándose por fin cuanta de que venia solos se comenzaron a preocupar.

- Inuyasha. ¿Y la señorita Kagome? ¿No esta contigo?- pregunto con preocupación Miroku, aunque en su fuero interno ya sospechaba lo que había pasado, seguro que Kagome vio a Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos.

El hanyou de nombre Inuyasha, miró despectivamente alrededor del campamento y con un encogimiento de hombros habló.

- ¡Feh! ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora la niña esta?- soltó como si no le importase un pimiento el asunto, dando a entender a los demás que él no sabía nada.

- Perro estúpido. ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez a Kagome?- dijo el pequeño Shipo con rencor en la voz.

Inuyasha que no aguantaba que nadie le insultase le dio un zape en la cabeza a Shipo.

Shipo se puso a llorar y se escondió con miedo, como el cachorro que era en el hombro del monje.

Los otros dos miraron en silencio lo ocurrido, sintiendo una rabia que los cejaba. Al ver como maltrataba Inuyasha al pobre cachorro.

- Esa niña tonta... No hace otra cosa que irse y llevarse con ella mis preciados fragmentos de la esfera. ¡Esa inútil! Cada vez la odio más. Solo sirve para una cosa y ni a esas es capaz de hacer las cosas bien. Para que me sirvió a mí el trabajo que me di para enamorarla y que me sirviera, si luego no cumple con lo que se espera de ella. ¡Ya se! Vamos a buscarle le quitamos los fragmentos y yo mismo la mató, luego buscó a Kikyo y le pido que me ayude con los fragmentos. Y así mató dos pájaros de un tiro. Y me quedo con Kikyo que tiene mejor cuerpo para complacerme y que además la amo.- acabó su relato el hanyou sin darse cuenta de que su extraña y retorcida manera de pensar (su verdadero carácter) había dejado a todos shockeados.

Sango no podía salir aún de su estupor y Miroku y Shipo no estaban en una situación tan distinta.

¡Cómo se atreve el imbecil este a insultar a mi amiga, en mis narices!

Pensaba Sango llena de rabia, contenida de mucho tiempo, desde que poco a poco se había dado cuenta del juego del hanyou, hacia su amiga.

Y ella solo podía quedarse allí plantada y consolando a Kagome, sintiéndose en el fondo una inútil.

Pero esto aquí se acabó. Pensó con más rabia, después de oír las crueles palabras del que pensaron que era su amigo.

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO! ¡ERES DE LO PEOR, PERRO RASTRERO! ¿Qué pasa, eh? No has tenido suficiente con romperle el corazón, que nos confiesas como si nada que solo la has utilizado para tus fines. ¡UNA MIERDA! ¡ESO ÉS LO QUE TÚ ERES! ¡YA ME IMAGINO LO QUE HA PASADO, SEGURO QUE TE ESTABAS REVOLCANDO CON LA MUERTA ESA Y ELLA TE HABRA VISTO! ¡Y HABRA HUIDO! ¡Solo dios sabe cuanto te detestó! Y ahora más que antes, yo ya sabia que algo tramabas, pero no el que.- habló por fin Sango sacando todo de su interior y pegándole un tremendo puñetazo que lo mando a volar unos metros- Seguro que a nosotros también nos has usado como a ella. Pero eso acabó. Yo me voy y espero no volverte a ver la cara en mi vida.

Todos en el campamento estaban estupefactos, dos de ellos concordaban con lo escuchado y el tercero hervía en furia.

Él no podía entender la manera de pensar de esa gente.

Si él juraba amor eterno a otra, nadie se tenia que meter y menos por que el manipulara a una tonta enamorada de él.

Pero ahora lo mas importante era buscar los fragmentos que tenia la idiota de Kagome, y luego estar con su adorada Kikyo.

Que se fueran.

Pero que nunca volvieran a pedirle ayuda.

- ¡Sango! Yo y Shipo nos vamos contigo a buscar a la señorita Kagome.- grito Miroku mientras le echaba una mortífera y penetrante mirada a Inuyasha.- Y tú... espero que te las apañes bien, por que te quedas sólo. Vete a buscar tus "preciados" fragmentos y si te atreves a hacerle algún daño a Kagome, te las veras con todos nosotros, y seguro que con Koga también. ¡Que te vaya bonito!

- Te lo mereces.- finalizo Shipo desde el hombro de Miroku.

Miroku y Shipo, sin esperar respuesta ni reacción de parte de Inuyasha se subieron detrás de Sango en Kirara y desaparecieron por los cielos, buscando a Kagome.

- ¿Pero...?- dijo Inuyasha dándose cuenta de que estaba solo.

- ¡Feh! ¡ESTUPIDOS, VÁYANSE DONDE QUIERAN QUE YO YA NO LOS NECESSITO!

* * *

Bueno, ¿que les parecio?

Poco a poco se ira viendo como avanza el sesshomaru/kagome.

Se que asta ahora no e puesto mucho, o más bien nada. Pero, poco a poco hare que se vayan enamorando.

Creo que las sorprendi con el cambió de actitud de Inuyasha. Pero para mí así es el verdadero.

En el proximo capítulo, desvelareé un poco del plan de Naraku y de esa venganza que se quiere tomar contra Inuyasha, con Kagome.

Ah, y para el proximo tengo preparada más de un sorpresa... creo que vereis quién es el malo del fic.

Ya no los aburró más.

Solo quiero aclarar que la semana proxima tengo muchos exémnes y no se cuanto tardare en poner la conti, por eso este capítulo es más largo.

Pero eso si, prometo continuarlo.

Besos!!

Y asta que nos volvamos a leer.


End file.
